A network system is a system of workstations, computers, electronic devices, and terminals connected over a network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a private network. The network system can enable file sharing, database sharing, application sharing, and resource and hardware sharing over a network. The network system can include multiple components and services. Additionally, the network system can increase a data throughput between the devices in the network by load balancing workloads of the devices. The network system can increase a number of the resources available to the devices within the network system by sharing the different components of the devices available within the network.